Stay With You
by Kurooba
Summary: Dia si gadis musim semi itu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, mengapa disaat yang sangat tidak tepat? Tuhan, jika aku diberi permintaan terakhir, aku ingin bersama dirinya.


Stay With You

 _Dia si gadis musim semi itu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, mengapa disaat yang sangat tidak tepat? Tuhan, jika aku diberi permintaan terakhir, aku ingin bersama dirinya._

Aku mempunyai seorang teman -ah, tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya sahabat. Dia memiliki sifat yang ceria sehingga kehadirannya mudah diterima dimanapun. Namun ada satu sifatnya yang membuatku sedikit kesal dengannya. Playboy.

Mungkin jika kalian melihat sifatnya, kalian tidak akan percaya dengan itu, tapi itulah kenyataan. Sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya berganti pasangannya ketika kami bertemu, -sehingga tanpa aku bertanya atau Naruto memperkenalkannya aku sudah mengetahuinya– dan untungnya aku berhasil mengacuhkan pandangan-pandangan genit perempuan-perempuan itu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

Tentu saja itu sebelum _dia_ datang. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang berwarna setara dengan bunga sakura. Mata hijau yang berkilau yang dapat menjerat siapa saja serta senyumannya yang dapat menghangatkan orang didekatnya, - _termasuk diriku_.

Aku terpaku. Terpesona akan penampilan perempuan itu. Sederhana, namun terlihat menawan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela ketika ia menyadari jika aku memandanginya. Aku akui, perempuan ini berbeda dengan lainnya. Ia sukses menarik perhatianku dan membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali kurasakan.

"Perkenalkan ini Haruno Sakura." Kata sahabatku memperkenalkan perempuan itu. Perempuan bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum ke arahku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Lagi-lagi aku terpesona oleh senyumannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku memperkenalkan diri, sambil mempertahankan ekspresi wajahku yang datar dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Jadi ini temanmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Naruto?"

Anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, "Ya! Dia sahabatku dari SMP. Kau tau? Dulu kami sangat tidak akrab, selalu bersaing..."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Bosan kembali menghinggapiku. Sudah kuprediksikan bahwa ia akan terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikan diriku -atau bahkan si perempuan berambut pink itu bosan.

Selalu seperti ini setiap bertemu. Berbeda jurusan pendidikan yang membuat kami jarang bertemu sehingga mau tidak mau, si kepala duren ini selalu menyeretku ke berbagai cafe atau tempat tongkrongan lainnya. Dan setiap pertemuan, ia menceritakan apa yang ia lalui –entah itu penting atau tidak– dan aku hanya mendengarkannya.

"-suke! SASUKE!" Teriak naruto tepat didepanku. Beberapa pengunjung di cafe itu memandang kami dengan berbagai tatapan, bahkan sang koki melirik sekilas.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu, kepala duren" Ucapku sedikit kesal sambil mendudukkan Naruto dengan paksa. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dan Sakura mau mencari kado ulang tahun seorang teman jurusan kami. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian refreshing. Ayo, kita berangkat!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan.

Aku kembali memutar bola mataku. Percuma jika aku mengatakan sekedar 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Anak keras kepala itu tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian, pastinya. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak berubah. Sebanyak apapun orang disekelilingnya, sebanyak apapun pasangan yang ia bawa ketika bertemu denganku, pasti anak ini tidak membiarkanku sendiri.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, jika halnya mereka menyukai berduaan dengan pasangannya, tanpa sahabat ataupun orang ketiga.

Terkadang, aku merasa sedikit risih ketika berjalan dengan sahabatku berserta beberapa kekasihnya itu. Dilihat segi apapun, bukankah justru diriku yang terlihat seperti orang ketiga?

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak berkepala duren itu.

Aku mendengus kesal ketika melihat tangannya merangkul Sakura. Rasa kesal, dan berbagai emosi 'panas' lainnya memenuhi diriku ketika melihat mereka berdua begitu dekat. Dimulai dari berpegangan tangan, merangkul bahkan bercanda.

Sudah hampir duapuluh tahun aku hidup dan baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan ini.

Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Lucu memang, jika ia baru mengalami 'jatuh cinta' untuk pertama kalinya pada usianya yang ke duapuluh.

Atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Jika benar aku jatuh cinta kepada perempuan bernama Sakura itu, maka aku harus menghilangkan perasaan itu. Dia kekasih sahabatku. Dan aku tidak boleh menganggunya. Naruto adalah sahabatku yang selalu bersamaku hampir sepuluh tahun ini.

Tapi, bukankah ia playboy?

Aku menelan air liurku dengan sedikit susah payah. Tentu saja aku sadar, tatapan mata Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan perempuan yang sering ia bawa. Terlihat begitu lembut ketika memandangi perempuan itu.

Mungkin aku harus memendam perasaan ini dan mendukung mereka dari belakang.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Sakura memandangku dan tersenyum lebar. Nafasku tertahan sebentar dan detakan jantungku mulai tidak teratur. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan memegang dada kiriku -tepat dibagian jantung- dengan kuat agar kembali normal.

Pamanku sekaligus dokter peribadiku mengatakan bahwa saat ini jantungku normal dan untuk sementara tidak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan. Tentu saja itu berlaku jika aku tidak melanggar 'hal yang tidak boleh kulakukan'.

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah terjerat akan pesona perempuan itu.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku memperhatikan perempuan itu. Itu diakibatkan Naruto selalu membawa perempuan itu ketika kami berkumpul.

Perempuan ini menarik. Berbeda dari perempuan lainnya yang sering anak berambut duren itu bawa. Dia terlihat alami. Senyumannya, sifatnya, cara berjalan dan lainnya terlihat bahwa itulah dirinya. Begitu pula jika menatapku. Tidak seperti pandangan memuja ataupun tatapan genit yang sering kudapatkan melainkan ia menatapku seperti halnya ia menatap orang lain. Sama saja, tidak ada pengistimewaan tersendiri.

Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang ketika memikirkan perempuan itu. Saking kuatnya, aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

Haruskah aku memeriksa kesehatan jantungku lagi? Kemarin pamanku mengatakan hal sama ketika aku memeriksa jantungku.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah lain. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dari perempuan itu.

.

"Sasuke! Kemarin kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang?! Dan ya ampun, aku menghubungimu daritadi, dan baru diangkat sekarang?!" Teriak Naruto ketika ia menghubungiku keesokan harinya. Aku kembali mendekatkan telingaku ke _handphone_ yang kini sedang terhubung dengan anak duren itu. Teriakkannya sungguh sangat keras.

"Ada hal yang baru kuingat kemarin. Aku sibuk dengan tugas dan baru memegang _handphone_ sekarang." Jawabku dengan santai.

"Setidaknya, kau mengatakan kepadaku. Betapa paniknya aku ketika itu?! Sampai mengumumkan hilangnya dirimu di sumber informasi." Sahutnya dengan berbagai gerutuan setelahnya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang balita yang tersesat, bodoh." Ucapku sedikit kesal. Aku memutar bola mataku ketika anak duren itu tidak mendengarku, ia masih melanjutkan 'ceramah' atas hilangnya diriku kemarin.

Aku menguap bosan. Anak berambut pirang itu masih tidak berhenti mengoceh. Aku pun memutuskan saluran komunikasi itu dengan seenaknya lalu bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Persetan dengan ocehan-ocehan yang akan ia lontarkan besok ketika bertemu.

.

Hari ke hari, aku semakin dekat dengan perempuan itu. Setidaknya, aku dan dia sudah saling berkomunikasi.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya perempuan itu sukses membuat jantungku tidak normal, salah tingkah dan beberapa kelakuan yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan ada beberapa kali, wajahku memerah karenanya. Sangat tidak elit dan untungnya perempuan itu tidak memperhatikan wajahku saat itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan nasibku ini. Mengapa aku harus menyukai kekasih sahabatku? Mengapa cinta pertamaku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini?

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghela nafas. Perempuan itu tampak bersinar dimataku. Namun, Naruto lebih penting. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati sahabatku. Tapi...

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan sedikit frustasi. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan orang yang tepat untuk memberiku solusi.

Tapi siapa?

Itachi? Tidak mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan sudah seminggu ia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya maupun menelfon.

Neji? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin meminta solusi kepada sepupuku itu. Yang ada, aku akan diejek olehnya.

Satu nama terlintas di otakku. Hinata. Saudara jauhku itu memang bisa diandalkan, -sangat bisa diandalkan malah. Namun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengandalkannya lagi. Untuk selamanya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mencari solusinya sendiri.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya perempuan itu, Sakura tepat berdiri didepanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lalu berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa sampah yang menempel.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat. Kini, ia yang mendonggakan kepalanya dikarenakan tinggi badannya tidak sejajar denganku. Ia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau menghela nafasmu berkali-kali hari ini. Kau mempunyai masalah?" Sifat yang akan kutandai, perempuan ini agak keras kepala.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, "Dimana Naruto?" Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan 'Ya, aku mempunyai masalah, dan masalahnya itu adalah dirimu'. Jika aku mengatakannya, bagaimana hubungan pertemananku dengan Naruto?

"Dia membeli minuman disana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk toko minuman. Aku pun mengikuti arah tunjuknya, terlihat disana ada anak berambut jabrik kuning yang sedang membeli minuman. Aku menanggapinya dengan anggukkan kepala pelan.

"Hei, apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta sepihak?" Sedetik kemudian, aku meruntuki ucapanku barusan. Aku belum mengalihkan pandanganku, masih memandangi Naruto yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ibu-ibu penjual toko.

Sakura memandangiku sedikit lama, "Pernah, pada masa SMP dulu."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap manik hijau miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Menyakitkan." Aku pun terdiam lalu kembali melihat Naruto yang sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau?"

"Pernah. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakannya." Ucapku dengan nada yang pelan, namun aku tau dia mendengarnya.

"Pasti menyakitkan." Responnya sambil menatap bunga liar di dekat kakinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Namun dari nadanya, mengapa terdengar begitu–

–kecewa?

Kami pun terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Masing-masing dari kami sibuk memperhatikan apa yang menarik untuk dilihat di taman ini. Tidak mungkin aku -atau perempuan itu bertanya hobi, tempat tinggal, jurusan apa atau basa-basi lainnya. Semuanya sudah dibicarakan di pertemuan yang lalu-lalu.

"Hei," Panggil perempuan itu tanpa menoleh. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menunggu kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

"Naruto, bagimu dia bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Pertanyaan ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Entahlah." Sahutku kemudian. "Dia menyebalkan, banyak omong, keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakkan."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Bagiku, dia seperti matahari. Menghangatkan dan selalu membuat orang disekitarnya ceria." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah kami sambil membawa beberapa minuman.

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya, perempuan ini sangat menyukai Naruto. Aku memandang perempuan disebelahku itu dengan miris. Sepertinya, tanpa disadari aku sudah ditolak , eh?

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" Gumamku lirih, dan aku yakin ia mendengarnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto yang semakin dekat, sepertinya ia sedikit kesusahan membawa minuman itu. Namun, ada hal yang membuatku janggal. Sebelum aku beranjak, aku melihat ekspresinya yang mengenyitkan dahi, seolah-olah bingung apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Sudah sore, waktunya pulang!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat dan berjalan mendahului kami –setelah memberikan membagikan minuman yang ia beli.

Aku memutar bola mataku ketika melihat tingkahnya. Apakah semangat guru olahraga di SMA waktu itu menular sepenuhnya ke anak itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Might Guy, ya? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengikuti pelajarannya akibat kondisi tubuh yang tidak mendukung.

Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya, begitu pula dengan perempuan itu –yang langsung mengambil posisi disampingku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kata perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Aku mengenyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti ucapannya barusan.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya." Jelasnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Aku memang menyukainya, namun itu hanya sekedar teman. Tidak benar-benar, -ah, maksudku tidak sangat seperti ketertarikkan."

Langkahku terhenti lalu menatap dirinya dengan bingung. "Bukannya kau kekasihnya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihnya?"

Aku menelan air liurku. Ingin rasanya mencubit lenganku atau menampar pipiku sendiri untuk menandakan ini nyata. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sepertinya aku memiliki kesempatan.

Melihat diriku yang salah tingkah, ia tertawa.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mengira aku kekasihnya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kaku. Jujur, ini memalukan. "Begitulah."

Ia kembali tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Kali ini lebih keras. Ia benar-benar menertawai akan kebodohanku.

"Hei, kalian! Aku mencari kalian hingga kalang kabut! Ternyata kalian asik berduaan disini!" Omel Naruto sambil menarik tanganku dan Sakura. "Untung aku tidak mengumumkan kalian"

Aku mendengus nafasku. Ia masih mengira aku, -dan perempuan itu balita. "Seharusnya jalanmu diperlambat, bodoh." Ucapku sambil memukul kepalanya dan didetik berikutnya teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini." Kata Naruto.

"Sampai berjumpa besok, Naruto" Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan aku hanya diam memandang Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura-chan, dan Pangeran Berwajah Datar!" Pamitnya dengan lambaian tangan sambil berlari. Kebetulan, lampu tanda menyebrang berwarna hijau sehingga membuatnya berlari sebelum lampu itu berganti warna.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sempat-sempatnya ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Ah, sampai jumpa juga, Sasuke-kun" pamit Sakura, menyadarkanku dari umpatan-umpatan untuk Naruto.

 _'-kun?'_ Aku sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas seketika.

"Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa." Balasku sambil mengalihkan perhatianku ke tempat Naruto pergi. Aku melihat dirinya berdiri disana, sepertinya lampunya akan berubah ketika ia tiba disana.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Sakura," Panggilku tiba-tiba. Aishh, apa yang kulakukan?! Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang kulakukan barusan. Hari ini mulutku tidak terkontrol dengan baik. Perempuan berambut pink itu membalikkan badannya dan menatapku heran.

"..." Aku terdiam, masih memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Pandanganku ku alihkan ke arah Naruto yang sedang berteriak sambil berlari dikarenakan lampu penyebrangan akan berubah beberapa detik lagi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja-" Aku tercekat. Ini terdengar aku sedang belajar berbicara. Gugup. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Seketika, aku membulatkan mata. Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sahabatku. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhku atau Sakura yang memanggilku.

Truk itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyebrang. Firasatku tidak enak. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku, ketika truk itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto, -yang tengah menyebrang- yang tidak menyadari truk itu.

Sedikit lagi. Ayolah tubuhku, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan sahabatku itu selamat.

"NARUTO!" Panggilku -mungkin bisa disebut teriak lalu mendorongnya. Tepat sesudah aku mendorongnya -yang sukses membuat tubuh kami terhantam kuat ke aspal- truk itu melaju dan menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah.

Orang-orang didalam rumah yang mendengar suara keras itu pun mulai keluar untuk mencari penyebabnya begitu pula pengendara yang kebetulan lewat. Jalanan yang sepi pun kini menjadi ramai.

Aku segera bangkit untuk melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Naru-" Kalimatku terputus. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dada bagian kiriku, tepat dibagian jantung. Aku pun mencengkram dada kiriku dengan kuat. Sial, serangan jantungku menyerang.

Terlihat beberapa orang mulai menghampiriku. Ah, perempuan itu -Sakura. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Mungkinkah ia memanggilku? Aku memandanginya miris ketika melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata hijaunya.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Samar-samar, aku melihat Naruto yang baru bangkit dengan kepala yang dilumuri cairan merah pekat. Darah ya? Sepertinya aku tidak sepenuhnya menyelamatkannya.

"ARGH!"

Aku menambah kekuatan cengramanku. Ini bertambah sakit. Nafasku naik turun tidak beraturan dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhku. Aku berlahan-lahan menutup mataku. Sepertinya ini akhirnya, ya?

Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Tuhan, mengapa ketika aku mulai merasakan cinta, penyakit ini menyerang? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku ingin berada disampingnya. Bolehkah aku minta permintaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Permintaan yang sama seperti waktu itu, –

–aku ingin hidup.


End file.
